Nanny McCastle
by justanotherboneshead
Summary: Alexis Castle decides to take time away from college and decides to get a job as a nanny. Now she was working for a long time friend of her dad's, the Howards and six of his eight kids. Seven including the stay at 20 year old, Shawn, who she just might be falling for.
1. Chapter 1

Alexis sat inside her car, waiting for 7:00 to strike. She figured a lot of people would be lining up for this job so she should get there a bit early. Finally hitting the awaited time, she got out of the car and headed in. Coffee in one hand and résumé in the other.

Walking into the very large building she watched as an older lady shaking her head back and forth scurried out of the building. Shaking it off, she went into the elevator and when she reached the apartment door a young blonde was standing outside.

As she looked the red head up and down, she smiled. "Are you here for a meeting?"

Alexis, nervous, shook her head. "I'm here to apply for the babysitter position."

The blonde smirked. "Cute. You are serious about this job aren't you. You look a little young and Mr. Howard doesn't appreciate those who take him for granted."

"I assure you I take any work I do very seriously, Brian Howard won't be disappointed." Alexis spitted.

"Humorous, you think you'll be working for Brian Howard." The blonde lead her through the front door.

"That is who I am working for isn't it?" Alexis questioned following her.

"Please, Brian has barely even seen his own kids in months let alone hired a babysitter for them." The blonde said, motioning for her to sit.

"Oh. So I'll be working for his wife?" Alexis asked as the woman took her résumé from her.

"Alexis Castle? You're Richard's daughter. You should know that Brian's wife passed away many years ago." The blonde said, looking over the papers.

"Don't listen to her." A voice from behind her said.

Alexis turned around and she was greeted by a young boy. His jet black hair ran layered across his head, reaching just above his eyebrows that arched over his bright blue eyes. The boy was tall and skinny, and wore only shorts.

"Why?" Alexis asked.

"Melody just says Mom passed away after Colby was born, when in reality she ran away. She'll come back though. She loves us." Perked the young boy.

"Don't you have school in 30 minutes?" Melody, as identified, asked the boy.

"I'm Troy by the way. I'm 13, but very mature for my age. I clean and cook." The boy held out a hand and Alexis shook it.

"Yes, why not have Mr. Perfect introduce himself first and let everyone else be shown up by him?" said another voice from the staircase.

This boy looked very similar to Troy, however his hair was a dark brown instead while still having the bright blue eyes of the other boy.

"Excuse me?" Alexis asked.

"I'm Eric, the less perfect twin of course. Lazy, loves video games, and tends to break stuff." The boy chatted, shrugging his shoulders.

"Well aren't you quite charmer this morning." Melody scowled.

"Thank you I had a good breakfast." Eric smirked.

Alexis noticed he was dressed in a blue jean jacket and he had on a black shirt with red guitars on it. Both boys were staring at her now. "What?"

"Did anyone ever tell you that you have beautiful eyes?" Troy asked , leaning on the counter.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you're a creep? Go get dressed. Where's the rest of the Scooby gang?" Melody croaked as Troy ran up the steps.

"Sleeping, bickering, singing, and drawing on the walls." Eric smiled.

"Who is doing which?" Alexis asked.

"You guess." Eric laughed.

Melody rolled her eyes and ran up the steps, while Eric turned back to Alexis. He tilted his head. "How much do you know about our family?"

"I know there's more than two of you." Alexis laughed.

Grabbing an apple from the basket on the island, he laughed. "Man are you in for it."

Hearing footsteps that she hoped meant Melody or possibly an adult was coming down, she was surprised to see a pair of blue converses reach the bottom step.

Looking up, she saw the girl in a hoodie with black jeans. Watching as the girl slapped on a snapback, and ran a hand threw her golden brown hair just brushing against the blue glasses she turned back toward Alexis.

"You're the nanny?" The girl asked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Alexis asked.

"Figured we'd get a prep." She said.

"A prep?" Alexis snapped.

"You know, straight As, captain of the track team, valedictorian. A prep." The girl said in a voice that made her think she just asked what number came after 3.

"Here we are." Melody said, coming down the steps caring a baby.

Alexis noticed the boy had dirty blonde hair though he had brown eyes unlike the rest of them. He couldn't have been older than 3. Melody handed him off to the girl and turned to Alexis.

"I see you've met Laura." Melody smiled.

"So tell me about yourself." Laura said, bouncing the boy up and down.

"I'm Alexis Castle, I am a sophomore in college." Alexis didn't get far before she was interrupted.

"No way, you're Uncle Rick's daughter?" Laura asked.

"Richard Castle is my dad yes." Alexis didn't know how to respond to this girl calling her father 'Uncle Rick'.

"I'm sorry for being rude. I just don't like nannies." Laura laughed shaking Alexis' hand.

"Oh it's completely alright." Alexis was trying to be polite.

"Would you hold Colby? I'm going to go see what's taking Jude and Troy so long." Laura said handing Colby to Alexis.

"Don't just drop the youngest off in her hands." Melody bickered as the girl ran back up stairs.

"No it's cool. If I'm going to be their nanny, I'll have to get to know them." Alexis smiled.

As Laura rushed back down, she brought Troy by the back of his hair and she was holding the hands of a little boy. The boy looked maybe about 8, but Alexis couldn't tell. The boy had blonde hair like Colby and the same Howard blue eyes. He ran up to her and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Jude and I'm 7. You must be Alexis. You're pretty." Jude held out his hand and she shook it.

"Thank you Jude." She blushed as she looked back to Troy.

She could she him changed into blue jeans and a blue dress shirt with a white undershirt showing, and Troy had on his black glasses over his blue eyes, and he turned to his older sister.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Not the hair." Troy snapped.

"Wait!" They heard a voice call.

Coming down the steps, Alexis could see a tall handsome brown haired young man with brown eyes, carrying a little girl on his shoulders who had short brown hair and brown eyes as well. He was in nothing but shorts, and she was wearing a cute flower t-shirt and pants.

"Did you do your homework?" The young man asked.

All 4 groaned at the same time. "Yes."

"Okay what are we doing today after school. Eric is staying after with his art teacher, Jude is going over to Brandon's house, Troy has basketball practice, and Laura is going to the skating rink with Oliver." The young man clapped his hands and got nods from all four.

"Shawn, they are going to be late." Melody added.

"Alright scram." He called watching the four leave towards the elevator.

"I'll walk them down and then we'll talk about the nanny." Melody said.

"I thought that old lady left already." He said, leaning on the doorframe.

"Yeah another came by. Richard Castle's daughter. She's in your living room with Colby." Melody added.

"Oh." He said simply.

"Yeah, put a shirt on." Melody called from the elevator as the kids held it open for her.

He turned back and took a breath in. Richard Castle had been a long time friend of his father's and he knew that he had a daughter between him and Laura's ages. He had just never met her. As he reached in to tuck in his shirt, he realized he didn't have one.

Walking up behind her, he watched her play with Colby for a minute, then he tapped her shoulder. Though he was not prepared for what he saw when she turned around.

He noticed the practically gingery coloring to her hair, and the way it was so straight. And although he'd seen 4 sets of blue eyes everyday, hers just left him speechless until she spoke that is.

"Hi. I'm Alexis Castle." She smiled.

He swallowed. "Hi Alexis. I'm Shawn Howard."


	2. Chapter 2

Shawn listened to her talk about her internship with an ME someone with someone she knew, and other part-time jobs she had as a teenager. It wasn't until Melody's voice got him out of his daze.

"Shawn!" She shouted a little close to his ear.

He looked away from Alexis and up to Melody waving around a phone. "What?"

"Hello, you have a phone for a reason, to answer your calls." Melody flicked him on the forehead.

"I told you just ignore her calls." Shawn whined.

"She says it's really important." Melody said.

"That's what she always says." Shawn rolled his eyes.

"She's your sister." Melody pleaded.

"Ok. Um excuse me Alexis." He took the phone from Melody and walked towards the kitchen.

Alexis turned to Melody. "Is Laura calling from school?"

"No, it's his older sister Piper." Melody added and sat down next to her.

Alexis watched as Shawn rubbed his forehead as he listened to his sister over the phone. Suddenly getting angry, at something she said, Shawn started to raise his voice a little bit.

"Just stop. Right now. I have a guest; I'm not going to fight with you." Shawn yelled into the phone.

"Tell her to call you later." Melody called.

"Look I'm going to hang up now, don't get your manager in a fuss." He said closing the phone and tossed it on the island, looking back towards Alexis he came and sat down.

He put his head in his hands and just leaned forward. Alexis turned to Melody. "How long have you known the family?"

Melody smiled, as if pride. "I've known them since Shawn was 2. Their mother was always running off everywhere and their father worked so I practically raised them."

"So why are you hiring a new nanny?" Alexis asked.

"I'm not a Nanny silly, I'm a personal assistant." She said, taking Darcy and Colby into the other room.

Shawn, rising his head, looked at her. "Besides Dad thinks that hiring someone to watch the kids Brian get my ass out into the real world of New York TV and film."

"You don't want to be like your dad?" Alexis asked, suddenly interested.

Shawn sighed and smiled. "Not particularly. He's always so focused on work. Even when I was little you know, hit was always about business, now that I'm older it's still about business. I wish I had what he has with Piper though."

Alexis placed her hand on his bare back and immediately regretted it, because she could feel the warmth from the anger he got talking about his family. Shawn could feel the tension to, as her cold palm rested on his back sending a shot through his body.

"Alexis." He whispered, hoping she wouldn't hear him but also that she would.

"Yes." She answered slightly more excited than usual.

"Do you want to go somewhere with me? And Darcy and Colby?" He asked slightly hopeful, part of him didn't want to add that last part but all of him knew he should.

"Sure, I'd love to." She smiled but immediately she felt the vibrating from her pocket.

_Girl, how'd it go? Your daddy's freaking out over here. He said something about you not coming by yet to tell him how it went? –Lanie_

Alexis looked to the top of the screen and realized it was 9:00, she's been then for over 2 hours. Gasping she placed her hand over her mouth, and Shawn watched as she let out a small laugh.

Her laugh was beautiful. "What's so funny?"

"Do you mind if we stop somewhere first?" She was still smiling.

"Um sure. " He said, standing up.

Alexis as he left the room with a smile, calling for his siblings. Though she didn't realize, he was smiling because of her. She stood up, took out her cell phone and called her step-mother.

"Beckett?" Is how she always answered the phone.

"Hey Kate, it's Alexis." She said, smiling.

"Oh hey. How'd your job interview go?" She asked.

"Good, I think I got the job. Are you guys still there I think I'm gonna stop by." She said, staring at Shawn trying to get Colby dressed.

"Sure, see you soon." Kate said.

"Alright bye Kate." Alexis hung up the phone.

After Shawn got the two kids ready, Melody decided to stay home, while they took Alexis' car to the precinct. Shawn grew from extremely curious to a bit scared when Alexis pulled into the 12th Precinct, parking lot.

"I get free parking." She laughed, meanwhile Darcy and Colby sat up at the window. Shawn carried Darcy, and Alexis helped with Colby.

"Hey Colby, you want to see some police officers?" Alexis asked trying to sound as cheery as possible.

"I'm a cop." The three year old said waving a toy gun in the air.

"Cool." Alexis laughed, carrying him into the precinct.

Reaching the elevator, Shawn turned to her. Watching her play with Colby a little bit he was amazed. She turned to him, as he stared straight into her blue eyes and she blushed.

"What are you looking at?" Alexis laughed.

"Just you. Nothing special." He joked, nudging her.

"Hey." She said, poking him in the shoulder.

Rick had been waiting for his daughter to come for the past hour. She was supposed to tell him and Kate how it went. Watching the elevator at every ding, he finally saw Alexis, but she was with a tall brown haired man, while he was carrying a little girl, she had a little boy in her arms.

"Hey Dad." Alexis called stepping out of the elevator with them.

"Hey honey." He smiled waiting for the man to introduce himself.

"Hey Uncle Rick. It's me, Shawn remember?" Shawn laughed at him.

He stared at him, and the face hit him, Brian Howard's son. He hadn't been to see the family in some years now, he got busy with writing and shadowing Kate.

"Wow. Man do I feel old. How old are you now?" He asked, he looked so much like his father.

"20. Staying at home to take care of the younger ones." Shawn laughed.

"Oh yeah. Haven't seen you guys since the twins were about 3 or 4." Rick laughed.

"Well Troy and Eric are 13, now. Laura's turning 16 in a couple months." Shawn said, Alexis noticed how his eyes light up when he's talking about his siblings.

"Yeah, I hear you have a couple more now don't you now." Rick said, leading them over to the break room as everyone starting looking at the new guy standing with Castle's daughter.

"Yep, Jude he's 7. And this Darcy." Shawn said, pointing to the little girl.

"I'm 5." She said, holding up her fingers as if to prove it.

"Hi there Darcy. And whose this guy." He asked, tickling the boy's stomach and smiling as he laughed.

"This is Colby, whose three." Shawn said, ruffling the little boy's hair.

"Well Dad, this reunion could go on forever, but we should go. I wanted to come by cause Kate and Lanie told me you were worrying your tail off." Alexis said, placing a kiss on her father's cheek.

"Okay, love you. See ya tonight." He said, watching his daughter leave.

As they made their way into the elevator again to leave, Shawn poked her shoulder and she turned to look at him and he leaned to her ear.

"Your dad got old." He whispered.

The entire precinct could hear the redhead burst into laughter.


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone was helping Alexis move so that she could start working as a full time nanny, so they decided to make a mini party out of it. The boys were doing the lifting while most of the girls kept track of the children. Soon everything that was hers to take was out and they'd be moving the stuff into the Howard's place.

"Guys, why don't we take a break?" Alexis shouted coming into her apartment living room that was almost completely empty. In her hands she held a tray of small sandwiches and lemonade.

"Where did you get so much stuff?" Ryan said, taking a lemonade from the tray.

"Women need their stuff." Kate said coming in.

"While we're on the subject of women, why do guys make such tiny sandwiches?" Eric said as he picked one from the tray and examined it.

"Jude, honey come relax." Alexis called as the boy was currently trying to dismantle the large picture of the Spain shore she had taken from the wall.

"Okay." The boy said, and just as it was about to fall Esposito came up behind him and caught it.

"Woah there." Esposito said.

"Thanks Espo." Alexis said kissing his cheek.

"Anytime." Espo said joining Ryan who was leaning against the wall.

"Come here!" A voice said, and Alexis watched as Colby came in being chased by Laura's boyfriend Oliver. The boy was tall and slightly intimidating until you actually talked to him that is.

"Gotcha." Oliver laughed picking the three year old up and slinging him over his shoulder.

"Hey!" Colby said looking around as if to say 'How'd I get up here?'

"Watch yourself there, bubby." Troy said ruffling Colby's hair as he passed him.

"Hey you." Laura said passing Oliver and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"That's all I get?" He asked.

"Yep." She replied.

Oliver scowled setting Colby on the ground and then whispering something in the boy's ear. He nodded and then proceeded to tackle his older sister, it didn't work very well but it distracted her long enough for Oliver to come behind her and lift her over his shoulder.

"Put me down." Laura laughed.

"No." Oliver said marching about the room.

"Oh my, kids these days." Rick said as he came into the room.

"You're not old enough to say that yet." Alexis said patting her father's shoulder.

"Richard, will you look at these beautiful bracelets Darcy made for me?" Martha said coming into the room and holding her arm up for her son to see.

"Yes mother." Rick said, patting Darcy's head as she came in.

"We got some too." Lanie said as she, Gates and Jenny came in. Jenny had Sarah in her arms, who was sound asleep as always.

"Hey sweetheart." Ryan said taking his daughter in his arms.

"Where's Shawn?" Alexis asked.

"I think I saw him outside." Troy said, who know started a conversation with Esposito.

Alexis walked outside to see him on the phone. His hand was in his hair and his muscles were tense underneath his white tee. He was clearly aggravated, but once he saw Alexis he smiled.

"Look Dad, I've got to go we'll be there. No I don't know how busy you are because I'm here being a father instead of you. Goodbye." Shawn shouted into the phone.

"Hey." Alexis smiled.

"Sorry you had to hear that." Shawn said.

"It's okay. What were you talking to your dad about?" She asked.

"We have a photo shoot next month. Piper will be flying in." Shawn said running his hand down his face.

"Oh." Alexis said.

"Yeah." Shawn laughed.

"Hey you guys ready to move back to the apartment?" Eric asked as he interrupted the two.

"Sure, let's head out." Shawn said.

Shawn showed Alexis up to her 'room' as he called it but it was more like a suite. Shawn had explained that the hallways had been separated by gender. The boys got the left, girls got the right. Melody slept in Piper's room most days. He also explained that Brian's was down with the study so he could work where he slept.

"Wow!" Alexis said as Ryan and Esposito as they brought up the last of her stuff.

"We need better jobs." Ryan said to his buddy.

"Thanks guys." Alexis said. After Shawn invited them down for a beer she watched as Laura found her way into her room as she started unpacking.

"Wow, you really changed it." Laura said aloud getting Alexis' attention.

"Huh?" Alexis asked.

"This used to be my mom's room." Laura said.

"Oh, I didn't plan on changing the wallpaper or anything." Alexis said the first thing she thought of.

"No its' all right." Laura nodded.

"Say, you want to help?" Alexis asked.

"Sure." Laura said walking over to a box.


	4. Chapter 4

Alexis' alarm clock rang and she got up and got dressed. She walked downstairs to get an early start on breakfast, it would be easier than trying to eat after getting the kids up and she was surprised when she saw they were downstairs fully dressed.

Darcy, Colby, and Jude were watching TV and Troy was cooking breakfast. Shawn and Laura were preparing everyone's bag but Eric was nowhere to be found.

"Morning everyone." Alexis said in an odd way.

"Do you like bacon Alexis?" Troy asked.

"Yes thank you." Alexis nodded as Troy placed some on a plate for her. Everyone grabbed a plate and then he wrapped one up and stuck it in the fridge.

"I figured we should ease you in the whole nanny thing so Melody and I woke up extra early today and got everyone ready." Shawn said.

"Cept Eric, we're letting him wake up on his own. He had a bad night." Laura said whispering so the other kids couldn't hear. Shawn pulled Alexis aside as Laura finished with Jude's bag.

"Is everything okay?" Alexis asked as they reached the steps.

"Eric suffers from bad headaches it's something he inherited from Mom." Shawn said.

"Is there anything else I should know about the kids?" Alexis asked.

"Ollie!" Laura shouted as the boy came in. Troy came up to him and handed him a couple pieces of bacon and the boy took it gracefully.

"You always were the loud one." Oliver laughed as he chewed.

"I'll tell you when I get back." Shawn said.

"Where are you going?"Alexis asked.

"Oliver takes Laura and the twins and Melody normally drives Jude but she left for something this morning so I'm gonna take him. If Eric wakes up before I get back just shoot me a text I'll come get him." Shawn said.

"I can drive him." Alexis said.

Oliver gave Laura a look as if to ask 'Again?' and she just nodded. And with that everyone but Alexis, Eric, and the two younger kids was gone.

"Finished." Darcy said, taking her and Colby's plates and handing them to Alexis.

"Thank you sweetheart." Alexis said.

Then Alexis heard fast footsteps and it seemed to be that Eric had jumped down the last couple steps. He had his backpack on his hair was barely brushed and he had a nervous look on his face.

"Have they left yet?" Eric asked.

"Yeah. Have fun some breakfast." Alexis said motioning to the fridge.

"Can you drive me to school? Like now?" Eric asked very nervous.

"Why?" Alexis asked.

"Cause there's a presentation today that I don't want to miss." Eric said.

"Okay." Alexis said.

And she did that, she dropped him off and then shot Shawn a text that she did so. He didn't even wave as he practically sprinted towards some kids. Alexis noticed Laura, Troy, and Oliver hanging around while Darcy and Colby waved to them from the backseat. Laura waved her brother over but Eric completely ignored her.

Alexis drove home to see Shawn sitting on the couch with his feet kicked up on the coffee table. Shawn yawned, and Alexis laughed letting him know she was home.

"Hey you." Shawn said.

"Hey." Alexis laughed.

"Shawn, can we watch a movie?" Darcy asked.

"Sure love, what do we want to watch?" Shawn asked.

"Toy Story." Colby shouted.

"Alexis, care to join us?" Shawn asked.

"Sure." Alexis laughed as Shawn put the old movie on the TV. She laid out on the couch but somehow by the end she had settled herself into Shawn's side with Darcy sitting on the side of her and Colby asleep across Shawn's chest.

Just at the bare end of the movie, Alexis' cell phone rang. She got up much to Darcy's dismay and walked into the kitchen to take it. She looked at her caller ID and it said Ryan, so her first thought was her dad.

"Ryan? What's the matter?" Alexis asked.

Ryan and Esposito were prepared for a demonstration at the local high school. Eric was incredibly excited as he walked into the fairly bare auditorium. He noticed his brother and sister were sitting with Oliver on the other side so when he spotted his friend Austin he forgot all about them.

The presentation went well and ended early so Eric decided to go up and talked to Alexis' friends. He had to go around the auditorium and enter through the stage door something he knew from the musical Austin was in last year. He was practically running when he hit someone.

"Hey look its' Troy's lesser half." A kid named Wilbur said.

"Shut it." Eric said walking away he spotted Ryan and Esposito and he waved at them and that's when he fell to the floor.

Looking up he saw Wilbur standing over him, with a smirk across his face. He didn't notice Ryan or Esposito come towards them with their hands on their guns.

"Hey." Troy said knocking into Wilbur.

"Whatcha going to do?" Wilbur asked as Eric stood up.

"I'm going to make you leave him alone." Troy said getting in their face.

"Go away." Eric said facing Troy.

"What?" Troy asked.

"I don't need your help." Eric said.

"Well sorry then." Troy said pushing Eric backwards. Eric lunged forward punching Troy right square in the nose. Troy looked astounded but didn't do anything. Wilbur jumped on Eric and started punching him.

"Hey!" Ryan shouted running at the scene. Laura and Oliver came over not catching the rest of the incident but only noticing Troy's broken nose. One of the other officers apprehended Wilbur and took him away with a smirk across his face. Espo walked over to Troy who was being held closely by Laura while Ryan lifted Eric off the ground.

"You okay kid? Did he hit you?" Espo asked looking over Troy.

"It doesn't matter." Troy said looking directly at his brother whose face was bleeding. Eric looked down at the ground and Ryan got what was going on.

Shawn came running into the precinct while Alexis tried to keep up with the kids. Shawn was stopped by Rick and Kate came up to Alexis.

"What are you guys doing here?" Kate asked.

"We got a call from Ryan that said Eric and Troy were brought here." Shawn said pushing against Rick.

"Okay, but you need to calm down." Rick said pushing his hands into the young man's shoulders.

Kate took the kids from Alexis and then when Shawn had calmed down they were allowed to go see them in the break room. Lanie was busy fixing Troy's broken nose while Espo and Ryan were trying to talk to Eric.

"What the hell were you two thinking?" Shawn shouted. Once the words fell from his mouth there was a loud crack where Troy screamed and Shawn cringed.

"All better." Lanie said.

"Detectives why don't we give Shawn a minute with his brothers?" Alexis said and they nodded. Lanie stayed put but Alexis gave her a sideways glance and she sighed following Espo and Ryan out.

"You said detectives." Lanie said putting her hands up in mock defense.

"What were you thinking?" Shawn said sitting down.

"It's not my fault." Eric said.

"Oh really then whose is it?" Shawn asked.

"His friend Wilbur kept hitting me. He just stood there." Eric said in an annoyed tone.

"Really, Troy?" Shawn asked.

"I tried." Troy said in a high pitched voice.

"I'll go see if we can take you home." Shawn said getting up and slamming the door closed.

Eric looked down at the floor and the pair of Detectives noticed this. After seeing Shawn leave Espo walked over to Shawn and tapped his shoulder. "Hey do you think Ryan and I could take a couple minutes with them?"

"Why?" Shawn asked.

"We think there's more going on then what they say, if we split them up it might be easier for them." Ryan said and Shawn ran his hand over his face before sighing.

"It couldn't hurt." Shawn said.


End file.
